


A Change of Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Max sacrifices Chloe.And then she decides to go back and change everything.So she does.Let me know what you think and if I should leave it as a stand alone or if I should continue with it!





	A Change of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote this on my way into work. I'm not sure if I want to continue it or not but I thought I would share it anyway.
> 
> The ending where you Sacrifice Chloe bothers me so very much and never fails to make me cry. So I started writing from that ending and decided to have Max go back and change what was going to happen. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if I should leave it as a stand alone or if I should continue with it!

Today is another long day without Chloe. It's hard. It's been 3 weeks since her funeral and every single day I have to live with the fact that she's dead because I couldn't save her. I keep trying to think of ways to save her if I go back. I don't even know if I can still go back. Reality had started breaking apart at the very seems when I tried before, and I made that choice.

I didn't want to. It felt like something was moving my body for me. Like I was trapped inside myself.

I really want to go back. Start over. Go through it all again and save her.

I can't live like this! With the guilt of having killed the person most important to me. 

I'm going to try and go back.

-@-@-@-@-@- 

It didn't work. I tried to go back but it didn't work. I can't do it anymore. The time travel. Jumping back. I tried doing it for something small but that didn't work either.

I don't know what to do! Why was I given that power if someone I loved - no, THE one I loved - was still going to die. This doesn't make any sense.

Warren has been trying to talk to me. I've started ignoring him completely. I just- I can't! I can't talk to him. I don't want to deal with this anymore.

-@-@-@-@-@-

I did It! It's taken a month of constant trying and trying but I managed to jump back in time. Only by a few seconds, but it's a start.

-@-@-@-@-@-

Oh god. I finally managed to jump back in time. I'm going to do this all over again. As if it didn't happen the first time round. 

I have to do this.

I have to save Chloe.

The world just didn't feel right without her.

I'm feeling a bit odd. A bit woozy. I jumped back half a year to the day Chloe and Nathan were in the bathroom. I'm going to do this differently from the very beginning.

I won't lose her. 

Not again.

-@-@-@-@-@-

Max stood in the bathroom, her head spinning as she snapped the photo of the butterfly that had started everything. And then she heard Nathan come into the bathroom.

And she stepped out.

“Nathan Prescott.” she said his name quietly, her eyes on him as blood ran from her nose. She had already done so much to get back here one final time.

Nathan looked up, his eyes wide as he pulled out his gun, “Who are you? What are you doing here! You shouldn't be-”

Max smiled and held up her phone.

“Phones are a wonderful thing, aren't they?”

Moments later the Step-Douche came into the bathroom, phone in his hands as he read a text from an unknown number. ‘Please help! There's someone in the girls bathroom with a gun!’ and then confirmation of which bathroom.

David pulled his own gun out and levelled it at Nathan, “Drop the weapon!”

There was a commotion as Nathan Prescott was dragged from the girls bathroom, his hands above his head and his gun in David's hands.

Those few minutes before Nathan arrived and between that and Chloe's arrival had been important.

Max stared into a mirror, alone in the bathroom now as she wiped the blood from her face.

She didn't know if she was ready to face Chloe. She hadn't seen the girl she loved in 6 months because of choices she had made.

She didn't want to see Chloe and break down.

And she still felt a bit woozy. Like the world was swimming before her eyes.

She heard the bathroom door open.

“Shit, good thing I didn't get here any sooner. That psycho might have shot me!” Chloe looked over at the other girl in the bathroom and realised it was Max. She seemed startled for a moment before she grinned, strolling over. “Hey, Max.” Chloe spoke quietly; her relationship with Max had slowly faded over the years. Neither of them really responding to the others messages. But seeing Max in person- it was like a breath of fresh air in the middle of a terrible storm.

Max gripped the sink she was standing at with a white knuckled grip, her breath catching in her throat.

“Hi, Chloe.” She practically whispered the words out before she finally broke and turned to face the blue haired punk chick. Max threw herself at Chloe and just broke down crying, her arms wrapping around Chloe's waist.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, getting a bit personal there!” Chloe tried to joke about, but Max’s behaviour was worrying her. She caught Max’s shoulders and pushed her back a bit. “Hey. You okay? Nathan didn't do anything to you, did he?”

Max shook her head, looking into Chloe's eyes. “He didn't. I'm just. I'm so glad you're not dead anymore. I love you, Chloe.” Her breath caught in her throat and she covered her face with her hands. “It's been so long. I just- I can't. I'm so happy this actually worked.” She was sobbing as she leant her head against Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe just felt confused. She had no idea what Max was talking about. “Look, we can catch up on everything if you like. And you can tell me about whatever has been going on.” She hugged Max until the teen was breathing more calmly, then she stepped back feeling a bit awkward.

“Look, why don't we head out somewhere and talk?”

Max nodded, wiping away her tears. She caught hold of Chloe's hand.

“I mean it, Chloe. I love you.”

Chloe shifted from one foot to another, rubbing the back of her head. “Yeah. Let's talk about that too.” She knew she had feelings for Max. But this- she hadn't expected this at all.

It took hours of sitting and talking and looking through Max's photo journals for Chloe to have been told everything. Including Max's plan and attempts to come back and save Chloe again. This time in a different way.

Chloe didn't seem to believe her until she had Max prove she could rewind time. Rewinding hurt. She probably still needed to rest from coming back so far.

But it would be fine.

She smiled as Chloe finally started believing her. And then she told the other girl about everything she had learnt in the previous times. About Rachel being dead. The letter from Rachel to Chloe. Jefferson being the one that did everything.

“It was after Nathan was arrested last time that everything came out. Only he was arrested after he killed you.” Max choked back tears, “I won't let that happen again, Chloe. What's the point in me having this ability if I don't use it to save the one person I care about most?” She looked back at Chloe, “I don't know what this will do to that storm. I mean, everything is basically the same as the time the storm went away. Except you're not dead.”

Chloe looked at Max with a look in her eyes that Max couldn't place. “You did all of that. Went through all of that. Just for me?”

Max nodded, “But I let you die, Chloe. I just- I just sat there and listened! I didn't do anything!”

Chloe took Max's hands, “That doesn't matter now, Max! You came back! And it might not have been my death that stopped the storm. It might have been how early Jefferson and Nathan were caught! We don't know yet, but we will soon.”

Max nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, we'll know soon. And Chloe-” she looked up at the other girl. “I'm so, so sorry about Rachel. I wish it was different. That I could go back and save here somehow. But- it took everything out of me just to come back here. And I don't know if I even could-”

Chloe shook her head, looking at Max with sad eyes. “No, Max. It's fine. When I saw you? You looked like you were about to fall over. As in, full on collapse on me.” She sighed, “Rachel- she didn't deserve any of this shit. But it happened.” She looked back at Max, her eyes fond but sad. “Let's just- let's wait and see how things play out. Let's find out if this is enough to stop the storm.”

Max nodded, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder and feeling Chloe's arm wrap around her waist. She felt tears welling up as she sat there.

Even if the storm happened again, she would still choose Chloe. 

She had decided that from now on she would always choose Chloe.

Forever and Always.


End file.
